Eternal Dilemma
by Yuki Arashi Hitsugaya
Summary: Toshiro has a younger sister with some CRAZY friends! She finds out that a mysterious man is after her. Bum bum bum! OC's paired with Ichigo, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Kisuke, and Shuuhei. Uses stuffs from No Blasting Idea! T for language. Please give reviews!
1. Prolouge

~PROLOUGE~

"Yuki Hitsugaya! Report to me after class!"

_Great, just what I need on my mind_.

The class filed out, happy that it was toward the end of the school year. Yuki, on the other hand, not so much. Summer was just problematic. It forced her to be out in public with _people_, which was not on her fun list. Sure, Kaoru was fun to hang out with, but she felt different. The walk up to the teacher's desk seemed longer than it should have in the stuffy classroom. Her dark blue hair, cut at a downward slant, stuck to her face. The lack of moisture in the air was practically suffocating her, and the lack of air conditioning.

"I know it is the last couple days Yuki, but you need to focus." She just nodded. Not exactly what she wanted to listen to.

"Sleeping or zoning out is unacceptable. Now, I will not tell you again."

"Right." Of course she would get the strictest teacher in the school right before summer break, the nerdy teacher that took everything literal and serious. Fate had its way of toying with her.

Walking in the empty courtyard, she saw Kaoru, in her infinite wisdom, sitting in the sun with her shimmering short blood-red hair and black clothes. Kaoru didn't care enough to think about absorbing heat with her clothes, since she didn't mind it.

"Hey, I heard. What a nag!" Typical Kaoru.

"Hey, you don't even have her and you don't like her." Kaoru hopped up and they started walking home in the streets of Karakura. Yuki could feel the heat emanating off her. _That's disturbing that she can stand that much heat. She's an inferno for god's sake._ Of course, Yuki would never say that to her face, that could start a big argument of how Yuki can stand cold easily.

"Well, when you look that rough, I wouldn't yell at you. How much sleep did you get last night?" Yuki gave a nervous giggle, a sure sign that the answer wouldn't be good.

"Okay, when is the last time you got at least five hours of sleep?" Stupid questions. Yuki had a hard time lying to Kaoru because they had been best friends since second grade. Kaoru can't remember her family or where they are, if she has any, and Yuki's only family is Toshiro, who's too busy to be at home for more than five minutes, so the girls lived together.

"About a month," Yuki said quietly.

"What?! Are you an insomniac now?! Geez…" Luckily, Kaoru never pushed on subjects and that ended that conversation as they approached home.

_--------------------------------Somewhere Dark and Sinister-------------------------------_

The darkened room reeked of blood and corpses. A dark man stood over a table, covered in blood. His dark sinister eyes showed frustration in the pool of blood that had formed on the table under the single dim light hanging above it.

"Remove this one too," he said, gesturing toward the corpse on the floor. It had been sitting for days and was giving him a headache. Not one of the specimen had produced the results he had wanted. A servant came in silently and dragged the body away to god-knows-where. He walked to the computer-like machine and looked at the now bright screen. He needed another lead, something to renew his belief that it could be done, that he could recreate his own warrior of sorts with powers beyond imagination. He waited patiently for a signal to show.

After pacing for roughly an hour, a bright _beep _echoed through the room. This is generally how he found his targets; a signal would be produced if someone had high spiritual pressure. He lazily went to computer; he wasn't all that thrilled because so many searches had been fruitless, this was nothing exciting. Then, two, no, three, more dots appeared. He seriously looked at his computer with more enthusiasm, for he had never seen a human town with as many high spiritual pressure individuals in one town. The count had risen to about fifteen.

"Karakura Town, hmmm, might be worth a visit…" He started typing madly, researching their spiritual data and frequencies. He started laughing, in a mad scientist-like manner.

"Yes! Worth a visit it is!"

----------------------------------------_Back in Karakura Town---------------------------------------_

Two intense stares filled the room, Yuki on one side of the living room and Kaoru the other.

"Go head, you can start," Yuki said darkly.

"No, by all means Yuki, go for it."

"All right, but don't be mad at me when I kick your ass."

"In your dreams twinkle toes!" Both the girls dramatically leaped to the center of the room and landed on the light-wood coffee table. Their hands came out, ready to strike the final blow, the blow that would decide the winner. They shouted at the same time:

ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!!!!

It was all over.

"Damn it! Again! I did it last time! You cheat!" Kaoru was the victor.

"You stupid idiot! You can't cheat in rock, paper, scissors! I can't read minds!"

"Whatever!" Yuki stormed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Just so you know, you're a WAY better…!" A pan came flying from the kitchen, missing Kaoru's head by inches, obviously not an enthused chef.

-----------------------------------------_Cooking Break----------------------------------------_

"Here," Yuki said glumly as she handed her the bowl of miso ramen. Yuki plopped on to the couch next to Kaoru, staring at the new hole in the wall. They ate in silence, deep in thought. Yuki was starting to fall asleep, which she didn't want to, nor did she realize. She always had the same nightmare and it was not high on her fun list. She didn't want to tell Kaoru; it would only make Yuki look more pathetic than she already was. It was a nightmare where Yuki was with Toshiro and Kaoru on a mission. A hollow was near and they had to vanquish it. Everyone seemed different; they seemed run-down, as if they had been fighting a lot. When they approached the hollow, though, it was human, whom she could never see clearly. Some parts were unclear and her dream skipped around, but the end result would always be Toshiro and Kaoru dead. Yuki would look down in the pool of blood and she would have a hollow appearance, _her_ hands and sword bloodstained. That's when she'd wake up in tears. Yuki snapped back to reality, realizing that they both had finished their meals.

"Yuki, you look like crap, go to bed, your face almost fell into your ramen…" She had a slight, but concerned, grin on her face.

"I'm fine, really, just deep in thought." Kaoru gave an exasperated look and grabbed the dishes.

"So how's Ichigo?" Yuki and Ichigo had been dating for a few months now. She would still blush when someone said dating.

"Fine, I guess." Kaoru had her own boy toy too, Byakuya Kuchiki. When Yuki first heard the news, she was surprised that he knew how to show affection. Kaoru walked back in, but stopped; a high spiritual pressure had been released. It was suffocating, thickening the air, making it so heavy. Then, Yuki managed to jump up because Ichigo's spiritual pressure had just been released moments later.

"Ichigo!" Yuki popped out of her gigai and jumped out the window.

"Yuki, wait!" Kaoru popped out of her gigai and followed her. Yuki was running as fast as her legs could carry her. This was bad because the pressure was so thick, not even head captain Yamamoto had spiritual pressure like this. Heading a little way out of town, she arrived to a small forest, where Ichigo and a stranger were fighting above. Kaoru had caught up to her, frantic.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? It freaks me out when you run off like that!" Kaoru looked up at Yuki, who was totally spaced out.

"Yuki? Hey, focus, I'm yelling at you." It was the mysterious man in her dreams, the one she could never see clearly, but gave that ominous feeling. They were now aware of the two girl's presence. Ichigo was slightly cut up, but was more huffing and heaving.

"Yuki, go back home! Don't get involved!" Yuki began drawing her sword, but the man had flash stepped to her side.

"I really think you should listen." In the close proximity, he was smothering her. She couldn't breathe, he was overwhelming her. She attempted to flash step back, but was tripping. Kaoru drew her sword, but he flicked her away like a fly. Ichigo charged at him, but he effortlessly tossed him.1 He threw Ichigo away like garbage as he slowly approached.

"Freeze them in the moonlight, Kôritsuki!" She managed to mumble. At this point, releasing to shikai was the only thing she could do that seemed logical. Ichigo had stumbled back up and Kaoru was cussing up a storm, ready to pounce again. Yuki flashed stepped behind him, but he was one step ahead. She swung, but he caught it with his hand. She tried to look up, but her vision blurred. His face always seemed shrouded in a cloud. Her eyes couldn't stay focused and right before she passed out, she heard Ichigo scream, "Bankai!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1: Information

~CHAPTER ONE~

Warmth. That was all that Yuki could feel at that moment, but it was warmth she hadn't felt in ages. _What's going on? Why can't I move?_ The events were now coming back to her as she sprung up. Ichigo, Kaoru, and Toshiro jumped by her sudden movement.

"Yuki," they all said, in a gentle, concerned tone. She fell back in the bed, her head swirling from getting up too fast. She was still conscious, at least enough to hear what was going on.

"I want to know what the hell happened Kurosaki?! Why is my younger sister in your clinic?!"

"Toshiro, I told you. Rukia sent me out on patrol duty to give me something to do, when this guy came out of nowhere, _literally_, and started beating me up. Yuki and Kaoru showed up and she passed out." Toshiro was ready for another rant, but Kaoru interjected.

"Toshiro, Yuki has been hardly getting any sleep, so I wouldn't be surprised if that's what affected her during the fight. The guy had overwhelming spiritual pressure."

"So I heard, and the both of you refer to me as _Captain_ Hitsugaya, not Toshiro." Typical Toshiro; the only reason he did that, more likely than not, was to make up for his height, though he wouldn't admit that aloud. Kaoru ignored his comment and went back to the fight, "I mean, seriously, if I see him again, I'm going to tear him apart! That bastard broke three of my ribs! I'm gonna kill him!" This was a normal thing for Kaoru, so people that know her well generally don't talk to her for a while. A slight knock came from the door as Kaoru got up to answer it.

"I came when I heard what had happened. Are you okay?" Kaoru smiled and was suddenly nicer, an obvious sign Byakuya was there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. "

"You don't look fine, you shouldn't have been there."

"Byakuya, I'm a big girl, this is nothing, but…"

"What?"

"Could you take me home though?" _Real smooth and subtle Kaoru…_

"Of course, I wouldn't let you walk home alone after this." With that, the two lovebirds left. A small silence was broken by Toshiro, who had now stood up. "I'm going to officially file an incident report on this and see what I can find out." He left silently, leaving the two in silence. Yuki sat up, slowly this time, knowing a conversation was coming up that she didn't want to have.

"Yuki," was all he could say. Ichigo was pretty basic when it came to being a guy. Talking deep about something was not his strong suit.

"Listen Ichigo, I'm sorry about all this. I'm having personal issues right now that I need to sort out, but that's not high on my priority list, okay." Yuki had a lot of lists, pretty much one for anything. "That guy, I feel like I know him, and I'm gonna figure out what is going on." Ichigo sat in silence; his entire thought process was all scrambled up. Yuki started getting out of bed, but Ichigo gently grabbed her arm.

"I don't care if you don't tell me what's wrong, but you're sure as hell not doing this alone." She smiled, at least there was no forced confession of how she had a horrible nightmare, and just recently, the added bonus, could hear voices in her head. _Yup, I'm going nuts._ That made her realize why Ichigo was so amazing, to her.

--------------------------_Back to the Dark and Sinister Place_-----------------------------

The assistant flinched as he entered the room, but he was absolutely calm, no hitting or screaming. He calmly sat in his chair and started laughing.

"I never thought you would run away to a place like that, which is probably why you ran there. Your friends are interesting too, most surprising indeed." He stared off into space, processing his fun little trip. He suddenly got serious and looked at the assistant.

"Don't just stand there, go get me the original files for the project, oh, and make room for new files."

"As you wish." She quickly scurried away, making sure not to make him wait. He grabbed the bulky file that said in big black letters:

PROJECT FILE 48357: VISCARS

He rummaged through the notebook sheets and graph spreadsheets, pausing ever so often to read some notes he had jotted down. He set a few aside, next to new sheets. At his computer, he started typing madly, excited at his new finding.

"My canary, soon you will fly back to your cage."

-------------------------------------------_Last Day of School_-----------------------------------------

The halls were bustling with students cleaning out lockers and chatting about summer. Yuki walked silently to her next class, Biology. Kaoru popped out from behind a hallway door.

"Hey Yuki!" Yuki jumped, focusing back into reality.

"Jesus Christ, Kaoru, I told you not to do that."

"Don't get mad at me because you zone out in the hallways."

"How was your walk with Byakuya?" Yuki asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Fine. I would tell you what happened, but I'd have to kill you." Kaoru NEVER EVER gave details, nor did Yuki; it was an unspoken rule, to keep privacy, unless something important happened.

"Right. Hey, walk home without me; I'm going to Kisuke's."

"As tempting as it sounds to come along, I can't take another game of truth or dare."

"I figured. I don't know when I'm getting back, so just eat without me."

"Whatever." She said as she walked away, code for 'at least get your ass home in one piece.'

-------------------------------_A Few Boring Hours Later…_--------------------------------

Yuki walked into the empty courtyard, attempting to shove a few more papers in to burn later. Yuki stopped, and then looked up to see a young woman standing in the middle. Her perfect posture and blank stare made her seem robotic.

"Can I help you?" Yuki asked cautiously.

"Must collect data." Without any discussion, the woman charged at her. Yuki popped out of her gigai and drew her sword just in time to block. Yuki pushed her back, which was surprisingly hard.

"Fighting bare-handed, are you insane?!" Yuki flashed stepped at her side and stabbed her in the side. The woman attempted to grab her throat, but Yuki moved out of the way, receiving a minor cut on her throat. Yuki flashed stepped at her again and successfully sliced her in half. Ichigo came running out, obviously flustered. _Timing is everything._ The woman melted into a black puddle that vanished.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Yuki said as she went back into her gigai. She wiped away the blood that had formed on her neck.

"Let's go to Kisuke's." Ichigo shook his head in shame.

"You can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Yuki glanced over her shoulder.

"Coming from you, Ichigo."

---------------------------------_A Long Walk Later…_---------------------------------------

Kisuke's place was the place to go when anything went wrong. The guy could tell you anything, but it was always in code, or he would cleverly avoid the question. Ichigo led the way, walking in.

"Kisuke, ya here?" He suddenly popped out from behind a shelf. He started holding his white fan in front of his face.

"Ah, Kurosaki, and Ms. Hitsugaya, I was wondering when you'd come." No surprise that he was expecting them. He went and sat at the table and poured tea calmly for the three of them, hoping to set a good mood. The two went and sat at the table, deciding what to say first. Ichigo was the first to speak.

"Kisuke, you obviously know about what happened. What can you tell us?" There was a short pause, when a brown blur came rushing in the room and tackled Yuki.

"What the…?! Mikazuki?" A petite girl Yuki's age sat upright next to her. She had chin-length brown hair, with brown eyes widely looking at Yuki with happiness. To sum it up, if she were a guy and had glasses, she would look like her older brother Aizen, who she despised for the fact they looked so much alike.

"You never visit often enough! You should've seen this coming!" She then gave her best attempt at a punch. Kisuke laughed behind his fan, obviously amused by the situation.

"Darling, could you please go finish shelving the storeroom?" She whipped her head at him with a very defiant look.

"No. I know what's going on, so don't hide it from me Kisuke! I gonna help, Yuki is my friend!" Knowing that the discussion was over and she had made up her mind, he gave up while he was ahead.

"Anyway," Ichigo said, hinting Kisuke back to the conversation.

"Right, as you're probably aware, he wasn't here that long. The strange thing is that he didn't seem to have a specific reason." The three looked puzzled. "What I mean is that he didn't seem to have a target. His motivation is essentially unknown."

"Why would come then? What do you know about him?"

"Not much. I got a small sample of his reishi, so the analysis so be ready in a couple of days. That's about all I can offer currently. Try to stay alive till then." _Perfect, at this rate, nothing is going to get done. We need to lure him out again…_ With Mikazuki added to the confused group, they left the Urahara-shoten more frustrated then when they came.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Events

~CHAPTER TWO~

The house was all too quiet when Kaoru entered. The house was fairly tidy, a sign that Toshiro must've stopped by. She quietly closed the door and set her bag next to the couch. An abnormally quiet squeak came from one of the bedrooms. _Someone's already here. If that bastard had the guts to show up at our house…_ Kaoru went into the kitchen and quietly grabbed the broom, leaning against the counter. She cautiously tip-toed down the hallway and checked Toshiro's room, just to be sure before checking their room. She walked in slowly and quickly opened the closet to find twins in her closet. The female one gave a guilty face before popping out.

"Well, I guess we're busted, but we missed you two SO much!!!!" She hugged Kaoru while the male one, looking quite feminine, came out of the closet, flicking his hair out of his face. He started fixing the feathers attached to his eyebrow and bottom two lashes.

"I didn't miss them any, I only came because I was ordered to and Ikkaku was busy."

"What the hell are you two doing sneaking in our house when there's…?" The male suddenly got serious.

"Why do you think we're here? Captain Hitsugaya gave his report to Head Captain. He deemed the incident dangerous to the humans and soul reapers stationed here, so Head Captain told Captain Hitsugaya to form a squad that could immediately be dispatched here. Yumikou wasn't supposed to come…"

"He thought I would get too involved, and it was SO boring in the Soul Society, even with Kenny cuz there's NOTHING to do, so I came along, and you're NOT going to stop me Yumichika!" Kaoru sighed. Though Yumikou was lieutenant of the eleventh squad and Yumichika only the fifth seat, Yumichika was the older brother to Yumikou.

"Who else came?" Kaoru asked with much regret.

"Aika Kyoraku and Shuuhei Hisagi." She paused, _Okay, this isn't THAT bad._

"Where are you guys staying?" Another question full of regret.

"I don't know, I suppose we could ask some stranger on the street…"

"Alright, I get the hint! Ya cook for yourselves and you gotta keep the place tidy." _Never mind…_The twins smiled in victory.

---------------------------_A Couple Hours Later…-----------------------------_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap. _That was all that echoed in the almost silent house. The twins had picked up a quiet argument about if something was beautiful. Kaoru paced impatiently by the door. _Why isn't she home yet? I would know if they got ambushed, right? Anyway, Kisuke would help them…_ The door knob turned and Kaoru glared at the now opened door.

"Bout time you got home you idiot! I'm gonna kick your ass so hard…" She looked ahead to see no one standing in the doorway.

"I hope you weren't referring to me." Kaoru looked down about a foot to see Toshiro standing there, not amused. He walked in, only to stop and stare at the twins.

"What the hell are _you_ two doing here!? When I said come to the world of the living, I didn't mean my house! And what is she doing here?!" Yumichika bowed in front of him.

"We are very sorry Captain Hitsugaya. We had no place to go and Kaoru was kind enough to offer that we stay here. Yumikou refused to stay at the Soul Society."

"More like you guys played the pity card…" Kaoru mumbled. He sighed before coming to another realization.

"Where's Yuki?" Kaoru gave a nervous giggle. _Crap! I thought Yuki told Toshiro where she went! _

"Dunno. She told me to go home without her." It was the partial truth.

"And you just let her go with a maniac on the loose?" The door opened and Yuki walked in.

"Hey." Kaoru marched up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Hey! That's all you can say! You've been gone for hours!"

"Sorry, we got a little hung up."

"We?" Toshiro asked.

"Ichigo and I went to Urahara-shoten. We wanted to see what we could find out."

"Alone? With Kurosaki?" Toshiro was still a little touchy on the subject.

"Toshiro, it wasn't like _that_. He just insisted that I shouldn't go alone. Kaoru didn't want to get pulled into truth or dare." She gave him a moment to soak it in.

"What did Urahara have to say?" At least things were somewhat smoothed over. Now that things were less serious, Yumikou spoke up.

"Yuki! Long time no see!" Yuki jumped at the sound of her voice, she wasn't expecting to hear it.

"Yumikou? Yumichika? What are you guys doing here?"

"That explanation can be heard after your report." Yumichika said.

"Well, it's not much of a report. Kisuke said he couldn't get much of an analysis. He did get a small sample of his reishi, so the report should be ready in a day or two." There was a short pause, before Toshiro spoke.

"It's sounds suspicious. It seems to me like he knows something more."

"Isn't that always the case with him?" Yumikou stated. They all nodded.

"Hey, I'm surprised that Mikazuki didn't come home with you, was she not there?" Kaoru asked.

"No, she was there. It took a lot of convincing that she should stay at Urahara-shoten, well, maybe not that much." As long as Kisuke was there, she wouldn't need much convincing. After catching up with each other, the three girls, and Yumichika, went to bed.

----------------------_A Somewhat Good Night's Sleep Later…---------------------------_

4:00 AM was not an all too uncommon time for the Hitsugaya-and-friends household to be showing signs of life. Yuki was getting used to getting some sleep, but it was still difficult. There was always this voice in her head, like her's, but different. _Just you wait! You think you can stop it, but I like watching you fight the current!_ It was in best interest to ignore it. It never made sense and it was no use asking anyone else about it.

It took much "motivational efforts" as Kaoru calls it, to get the twins going, but they gave in. They rushed to the bathroom before anyone could see their bed hair. Now that summer vacation had started, all that was left to do was fight Hollows when they appeared. Yuki and Toshiro sat silently at the table eating breakfast, while Kaoru rummaged around the kitchen.

The hours went by and nothing eventful had happened.

"This place is gonna drive me insane. Later." Kaoru went for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To see Byakuya." With that, she was gone. The twins had left for a while to go shopping, only to return with so much crap, they didn't know where to put it. Toshiro seemed to just ignore everything and just sat around, playing with his Soul Phone. _He's got the same unnerving feeling too._ She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a good feeling. Around 1:00 PM, all their Soul Phones went off at the same time.

"Massive Hollow formation. Yumichika!"

"Right!" Toshiro and Yumichika popped out of their gigais. Yuki was ready to do the same, when Toshiro put his hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"You stay here with Yumikou. We can handle this. Aika and Shuuhei will be there." She wanted to object, but there was no time, they were already gone. They both sat on the couch, anxious. Minutes ticked by and the Soul Phones were still going off.

"What the hell!?" Yumikou exclaimed while looking at her Soul Phone.

"They're not going away!" Yuki popped out of her gigai, when a very large man came through the door.

"Where to you think you're going, little girl?" The large man was, well, large. He was bald, except for the long black ponytail that came off the back of his head and four strange lumps on the top. He had gruffy black hair on the sides of his face. Two red marks were below his beady little eyes, which had bright orange eyebrows above it. He took one step in and Yumikou was holding her sword at his throat, already out of her gigai.

"Well, you're quick, but that won't help you." A giant red ball was forming in his hand. _Crap!_ He was ready to launch it when blood suddenly spattered and his hand fell to the floor. Yuki now stood next to Yumikou, wiping the blood off her sword.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" He charged at the two girls, knocking them back quite a few feet.

"Yumikou!" She glanced at the window, then back at her.

"Right!" She said in acknowledgement. They both jumped out the window.

"Now we can move freely!" Yumikou said.

"This works to my advantage more though!" The man exclaimed as he suddenly appeared behind Yumikou and bashed her out of the way, into a tree. Yuki flashed stepped over to her, but she was out cold. The man slowly walked towards her, something he would regret. Ichigo appeared above the battle scene.

"Yuki!" He drew his sword, ready to step in.

"Go find Kaoru and make sure she's okay." He charged at the man.

"Ichigo, please!"

"No can do. I'm not gonna let ya fight this alone. Besides, she'd probably just yell at me and Byakuya is with her."

"Fine, just don't get in the way." He smiled. They charged, but he swatted them away.

"Honestly, you are rude to your house guests." He joked.

"House guests don't come to kill you." Yuki retorted.

"Who said I wanted to kill you? I just wanted to chat." He walked one step closer and Yuki's head throbbed. He started emanating dark spirit energy. Images started appearing in her head; a dark room, blood everywhere, that same man smiling, shrouded in darkness. She grabbed her head in agony.

"Stop." She whispered.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

He took another step. She could feel herself falling into darkness. The voice was practically screaming. _You're so weak and pathetic! Why are you my master? _She felt like every weight of the world was on her, crushing her.

"You bastard! What are you doing to her?!" Ichigo was ready to charge, but a sudden burst of energy blasted him and the large man back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a numbing feeling that followed, but all the pain and darkness was silenced. She had given up the fight, but at least it was temporary peace.


	4. Chapter 3: Different Sides To One Event

Note: Sorry this took so long, school and stoofs were making me very busy.

~CHAPTER THREE~

The group sat around the table in the Urahara-shoten in silence. 'The group' consisted of Yumikou, with a bandaged head, Yumichika, with a band-aid on his face, Kaoru, only with a band-aid on her cheek, Byakuya, unscathed, Ichigo, with bandaged arms, Aika, who was getting her arm bandaged by Shuuhei, and Mikazuki and Kisuke, unscathed. Kisuke picked his white fan and started waving it in front of his face.

"Alright, to get a better picture of what happened exactly, we'll need to know what happened to everyone. Tessai will record important tidbits." The giant walked in and sat in the corner and nodded. "Mikazuki darling, I think you should start us off!!" Mikazuki gave the best dirty look she could.

"Why do I have to tell it? You were there too, you know!" He laughed.

"Yes, but the story sounds so much better when you tell it!" She slightly blushed.

"Well, fine…"

_----------------------------------Mikazuki's (and Kisuke's) Story-----------------------------------_

"KISUKE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?" A flustered and madly blushing Mikazuki came storming to the front of the store, where Kisuke calmly sat drinking tea. She held in her hand a frilly maid outfit.

"Oh that! I thought since you clean so much around here and such, that you should dress the part! The fact that you also will look absolutely adorable in it!!" She had to debate whether or not to kill him, but she figured that he had to sleep sometime. The perfect time for revenge.

------------------------------------_Commentary From Audience-------------------------------------_

"Wait?! He bought you a maid's outfit?!" Kaoru asked, but immediately started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Kaoru, you are SO dead!!!" Even though she didn't mean it, that didn't mean that she wouldn't do something mean.

"Alright, alright, you can continue. I won't laugh anymore……at least very loud…." Mikazuki's eye twitched.

"Anyway…"

_---------------------------------------------Back to the story------------------------------------------_

Zooming back to reality, she threw the horrendous dress on the shop counter and sat at the table with him to drink tea. The sat there for a good twenty minutes, pointlessly chatting. A sudden spiritual pressure was released and Mikazuki popped out of her gigai immediately. She ran to the door to look outside, where massive Hollow formations were all heading north, as if drawn by something.

"What the hell?!" She jumped up to the roof to look at where they were going. A giant ice formation came above the trees in the distance.

"That pressure, it's Toshiro, some others are there too. Kisuke!" She was ready to jump down to talk to him, but he was right next to her. She jumped and hit him the shoulder.

"I told you not to do that!" she got serious again. "What should we do? I'll go find Yu…" Kisuke interrupted her.

"We should help Toshiro, Yuki will be fine." She looked at him with a strange expression.

"Alright." They flashed-stepped towards the Hollows, hurrying to their aid.

_--------------------------------End of Mikazuki's (and Kisuke's) Story----------------------------_

"I see." Toshiro said calmly at the end. Everyone was quietly nodding in approval. Aika sighed; Shuuhei had finally finished bandaging her.

"I suppose we could go next." She said, unenthused. Shuuhei nodded; it wasn't like he said much anyway. She rubbed her arm and smiled at Shuuhei.

----------------------------------_Aika's and Shuuhei's Story_----------------------------------------

"Ugg, the human world is just as boring!! There's NOTHING going on." Aika groaned as her and Shuuhei wandered the streets in Karakura.

"It is abnormal. Captain Hitsugaya said there was a lot of activity lately." He observed.

"I know Shuu-chan, but NOTHING'S HAPPENING!!!!" He blushed ever so slightly at Aika's nickname for him. She stormed ahead and looked into a restaurant.

"Hey! This place looks like it has good food! Let's have lunch her!" Shuuhei sighed.

"Alright, but let's not…!" A sudden spiritual pressure was released, and it wasn't far.

"The park!" Shuuhei stated intensely, popping out of his gigai at the same time Aika did. They flash stepped to the park to see a group of Hollows.

"Easy peasy!" Aika said, drawing her sword. "Break their hearts, Kouchou! 1st act: Celebration!" Ghosts came out of her sword and began to munch on the Hollows while Aika and Shuuhei slashed and killed them.

"See, not a problem." She stated, sheathing her sword. Just then, the Hollows began to reform and reappear.

"Aika, look out!" She turned around and pulled her sword out just in time to block a back attack. Her sword dug into her arm as the Hollow pushed her back. Shuuhei flash stepped and quickly cut the Hollow's arm off. He howled in pain as he checked on Aika.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but we need to focus Shuu-chan!" She said as she pushed him to the side to slash a Hollow charging at the two. Every time they attacked though, the Hollow's kept regenerating. Shuuhei sighed; _it can never be easy_ he thought. The Hollows started closing in on them, when they suddenly froze.

"How ugly…" The feminine looking man said, disgusted.

"What's going on here?" The short captain asked.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Yumichika! The Hollows aren't normal!" Shuuhei said. They burst from their icy shell and yelled, calling for more.

"What the hell is this?!"

-----------------------------------_End of Aika's and Shuuhei's Story_-------------------------------

"It was ugly, and you're just jealous that I'm the best looking out of all of us…" Yumichika trailed on.

"Dream on! Honestly, the way you do your hair, all of it's gonna fall out!" Yumikou scoffed. Everyone ignored the twins as they broke into a random brawl.

"The short captain?" Toshiro asked behind an eye twitch while Aika giggled.

"I outrank you, no matter my height!" He yelled frustrated. He cleared his throat before continuing. "That is essentially what happened to me; nothing significant happened along the way. We just continue to fight them until they vanished." Kaoru sat up, finally ready.

"Alright, we're ready to tell what happened, but the mental scarring is a possible side effect." She flashed a smile as everyone gulped.

---------------------------------------_Kaoru and Byakuya's Story_-----------------------------------

She wandered the dull streets, bored out of her mind. She suddenly stopped and ran up to a gate that had caught her eye. A big fancy gate, full of wrought iron floral designs stood over a deluxe mansion. On a tiny name plate, it read:

_Kuchiki Residence:_

_Byakuya and Rukia_

_NO SOLICITING_

She stood there with her mouth open.

"I knew he was rich, but this is ridiculous!" She searched for a buzzer so someone could open the gate, but didn't find one. She sighed and started climbing the gate. _His own freakin girlfriend has to sneak into his place! _After reaching the top, she jumped down, looking around. Walking up to the door, she knocked and waited as patiently as she could, which wasn't for very long. She walked along the side to find a window conveniently open. She crawled in and found Byakuya sitting with his back turned, sitting at a desk.

"It's rude to trespass." He bluntly stated.

"Well, maybe someone should answer the door!" He turned and smiled.

"Sorry, I had this paper work I got caught up in and Rukia went shopping for some food." The window behind Kaoru suddenly broke and a Hollow hand came and grabbed her, pulling her back. _What the hell?! I didn't even feel its presence!_ Byakuya popped out of his gigai and jumped out the window. He flashed stepped and cut the Hollow's arm off, releasing Kaoru. She popped out of her gigai and charged at the Hollow, angry. She split the Hollow in half as it vanished. Kaoru ran next to Byakuya, who was calmly standing there.

"You owe me a new window." Kaoru started twitching.

"You cheap bastard! I was attacked and all you care about is your dumbass window!" He laughed, but his face went serious as Kaoru froze in horror.

"Those spiritual pressures!" The couple started flash stepping towards the group, hoping to get there in time.

------------------------------------_End of Kaoru's and Byakuya's story----------------------------_

"Are you serious?!" Yumikou asked. "You two got the only NORMAL Hollow that showed up?!" Kaoru laughed at her friend's frustration. Finally, everyone looked at Ichigo. He was the only conscious person throughout the rest of the attack on Yuki. Yumikou had already told everyone what had happened to her and her observations, but Ichigo was the only one who knew the rest. He starred off, recounting the events.

----------------------------------------------_Ichigo's Story---------------------------------------------_

Looking at the large man, he could tell he was a formidable foe. _He's strong, but he's fat and slow._ Yuki was looking up at him with a mixed facial expression of happiness and pain. She was next to Yumikou, who lying below him, bleeding at the head and unconscious.

"Yuki!" he shouted. She looked at him longingly.

"Go find Kaoru and make sure she's okay." She stated calmly. She was ready for bloodshed. She usually had that looking when she was sick of things being out of control. If the house was messy when she got home, she would use that look, but this had more depth to it. Ichigo charged at the man, ready to kill him. Who was he to just waltz in and decide that he could run this place or put everyone in pain? She still stood down, looking at him.

"Ichigo, please!"

"No can do. I'm not gonna let ya fight this alone. Besides, she probably just yell at me and Byakuya was with her." That girl was scary on her own, but throw Byakuya in the mix and it was freaky.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." He smiled. For once she wasn't being as stubborn as her brother. They charged at the same time, but they were swatted away. He stumbled back before catching his footing again. The large man was emanating a dark spiritual energy. It felt exactly like his Hollow's energy. _There's no way he's a Vizard!_ Yuki was clutching her head in pain, whispering something.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" She was starting to double over in pain, which pissed him off. "You bastard! What are you doing to her?!" He was ready to charge when a burst of energy came, blasting Ichigo and the man back. He put Zangetsu and his arm up in defense, but the force was over-whelming, like it had been held back for a long time. When it was over, Ichigo's arms dripped with blood and torn flesh and man just stood there, with slight scuff marks. He looked over at Yuki to see her not looking like herself, but more like a Vizard. She was wearing an almost full Hollow mask, which looked like bandages around her head with two horns coming out the sides and curling around her head. The only difference was the fact that she had holes in her hands, which he had never seen any of the other Vizards have. She let out a deafening scream and appeared behind the man. He gushed blood and fell to his knees, not knowing what happened. Ichigo was frozen; he didn't know what to do. The large man retreated into a portal and disappeared. Yuki then glanced over at him as her black eyes glinted with excitement. _Oh you're a strange one, but you don't look like any fun to kill._ She said in a voice that sounded like hers, but wasn't quite it. It was exactly like his Hollow and he knew it. He pointed his sword at her and braced his arm. "Bankai!" He then flashed stepped next to her and broke her mask. The holes in her hands disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. Before collapsing, she whispered, "Thank you Ichigo." He caught her as the others showed up.

-----------------------------------------_End of Ichigo's Story_-----------------------------------------

They sat in silence, taking in what had happened. In the room next to them lay an unconscious Yuki, who hadn't woken since the event earlier that day. Realizing that outside help was needed, they turn to the Vizards.


	5. Chapter Four: Events Unfolding!

Note: There! Now Kyo and Aika can stop yelling at me…

~CHAPTER FOUR~

Kaoru looked at the ground, not making eye contact with Ichigo. She was shocked more than anything at what had befallen Yuki, but the fact that she was hearing a voice in her head too made her cautious. Toshiro also sat quietly, deep in thought, but was the first to speak.

"I know of your Hollow Ichigo, but you didn't learn to control it on your own." Ichigo sighed, realizing what he was hinting at.

"Yeah, I had the Vizards help me. We could take her there and see what they can do." Kisuke clapped his hands.

"That sounds like a splendid idea! As soon as she wakes up, you know where to take her." Kaoru gulped and stood up.

"Well, I gotta get home. Someone's gotta fix the holes…" Byakuya stood too, but she shook her head.

"I should be fine. I need time to think." She quickly headed for the door, leaving him in a daze.

"That was….different." Yumikou glanced out the door to see her walking away.

"Something must be bothering her." Yumichika sighed.

"Obviously. She just found out her best friend is part Hollow, not something you take lightly." Ichigo quietly stood up to avoid attention being drawn to him and went into the hallway. Walking a little ways down, he slid a door quietly open and closed it. He turned around to see Yuki lying in a bed. She had bandages covering her hands half of her arms. Sitting next to the bed, he looked solemnly down at her pale face. He didn't want to tell the others that the Vizards might not be able to help, but they were her only hope. She gave a pained expression and moved slightly. _Must be having a nightmare_ he thought. He gently grabbed her hand, afraid to hurt it, but her expression calmed. His eyes slowly closed as he also dosed off into an uneasy sleep.

-------------------------------------------------_With Kaoru---------------------------------------------_

She approached the door and glanced at the side to see a hole that was blasted through the wall.

"Damn freakin it! They had to break our house! This is gonna take forever…" She walked over the debris and walked in through the hole. _No point in opening the front door…_ she thought. Inside, Yuki's and Yumikou's spiritual pressure still lingered from the fight. The man's also lingered, but it seemed familiar. Her dreams for the past two nights had been very strange and discombobulated. There was the guy that attacked them the first time, smiling over her, but then, a silver-haired man would storm in, angered. He had blood red eyes and had a man wearing thick square framed glasses behind him, also mad. The man with the glasses always made her think of Mikazuki, but the silver haired one, she didn't know what to make of him. She'd usually wake up, not getting anything out of her misplaced dreams. She sighed and started picking up the debris, hoping that what happened to Yuki wouldn't happen to her. Walking in, she glanced at a mirror that was hung by the door, due to the twins. She noticed that the tips of her hair were black.

"What the hell?!" She held it up in the light to see that no red shone through it, just pure black. _Freaky shit…_

----------------------------------_That Dark and Sinister Place…------------------------------------_

The large bald man walked into the damp 'laboratory' of sorts, holding his right arm, which was barely attached, but bleeding heavily. The woman servant came from the back room and looked at him coldly.

"Beaten by some little girls Yammy?" He glared at her and was ready to retort, but the man entered the room.

"It seems we underestimated her level of progress. I think that it's safe to assume that the fail-safe failed." Yammy kneeled.

"I-I'm sorry for my failure, Master Kurotsuchi." Another man walked in, dressed in a sort of jester outfit and a giant oval behind his head, in the shape of a spoon.

"I told ya I should've gone!" The man turned his head slightly.

"Nnoitora, I needed them in one piece." He rolled his eyes before walking away, but bumping into someone.

"Watch where you are going Nnoitora." He snorted as he looked down at him.

"I would say the same to you, Tousen." He walked off, without saying anything else as Tousen walked in.

"Perhaps I should go this time, Mayuri. If you don't trust me, Nemu can come." Kurotsuchi starred at the wall.

"Just bring them back quickly. They'll be making their move soon, I know it. And our other experiment needs to be intact."

---------------------------------------_At the Urahara-shoten-----------------------------------------_

Mikazuki had started cleaning up everyone's tea cups as everyone began getting up. Yumikou started running off to try and go see Kenpachi, but Yumichika held her by her collar as he dragged her home. Aika complained to Shuuhei about the lunch that he didn't get her earlier, even though Hollows were attacking, and was forced to take her out to dinner. Byakuya left silently, confused at what Kaoru had said and Toshiro stayed to talk with Kisuke a while. He then left, convinced that he could do nothing for his sister currently. Mikazuki sighed before turning from the sink to look at Kisuke.

"Are you going to wake up Kurosaki?" Kisuke waved his fan in front of his face.

"Nah, I have a feeling that he's just the person that she needs to talk to when she wakes up.

Yuki was in a restless sleep, though it was the same dream as usual. It was suddenly interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"_Geez Yuki, you're awfully lazy…" _She didn't know how to respond; the last voice in her head she acknowledged ended up consuming her.

"_Are you going to just ignore me?! That's really rude, ya know!" _Sinking deep into her thoughts, she responded.

"Alright, who are you?"

"_What?! You don't know who I am? That's a heartbreaker…"_ Yuki was really confused now.

"_Haha, you'll figure it out eventually, it's not like I'm going anywhere…" _Yuki's eyes opened after the comment, still confused. Starring at the ceiling, she was even more confused. Sitting up, she feels a grip tighten on her hand, which causes her to flinch in pain. Ichigo stirred a little from her movement, holding her hand. Glancing at her arms and Ichigo's, she saw the bandages. With a troubled look, she tried desperately to remember what happened, but got nothing in return. She flopped back into the bed, causing Ichigo to wake up. He slowly raised his head to see Yuki.

"Yuki! You're awake!!" She looked at him with a slight smile.

"Indeed I am. So why am I at Kisuke's?" Ichigo's brow scrunched up as he thought for a minute.

"You…don't remember what happened?" She shook her head.

"What am I supposed to be remembering?" He started explaining the whole situation as she sat in silence, taking it all in. After some silence, she looked at her fingers that she was fiddling with.

"So, are you going to take me to the Vizards?" He nodded as she looked up.

"We're not going right now; you need time to recover." She glanced over at Kôritsuki, leaned up against the wall by the door.

"No…let's go now." He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" She chuckled.

"Maybe…but I'd much rather go now than let something like that happen again. Besides, if we wait till morning, everyone else will be here and they'll just make a scene." She thought of Kaoru and all she had put her through.

"Kaoru will just yell at me anyway…" He sighed, before standing up.

"Alright, let's go."


End file.
